Mark of Athena
by LovePercabeth4eva
Summary: As we all know the Last book Son of Neptune ended with a big cliff hanger. This is my version of what happens when the argo 2 lands at camp jupiter. Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper and more.
1. Arrivals and goat boys

**MARK OF ATHENA**

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth paced the deck of the ship. This is it she told herself. I'm finally going to see him again! Thoughts swirled around in her head. Will he remember me? What if he has a new girlfriend? Will he even want to come home? She took a deep breath and looked out over San Francisco. She could see her house but didn't ask to stop.

Piper's POV

Piper walked up to Annabeth and placed a hand on her shoulder. She couldn't imagine how hard this must be for her. Piper had been nervous but Annabeth must feel ten times worse. She had been worried Jason had a girlfriend and Annabeth had been worried for similar reasons. At least things were better for Piper now.

_Flashback _

_Piper was sitting on a hammock thinking when Jason came up behind her. "Hey Piper, can I talk to you?" She moved over so he could sit next to her. "Sure. What's wrong?" He Sighed "I'm Nervous Piper I have Know idea what's going to happen when we get to camp Jupiter. Will they even recognize me?" Piper turned to face him and couldn't stop her self from getting lost in his eyes. "Don't worry Jason every thing will be fine... and your friends and girlfriend will be so happy to see you." Jason stared at her with a serious look in his eyes. "Piper I don't have a girl friend. I was kind of hoping that would be you." He blushed and looked down. Piper put her arms around his neck. "I have been waiting for you to say that for a long time." That's when he kissed her._

_End of Flashback_

"Are you ok?" Annabeth turned to face her with a sad look in her eyes. "I don't know Piper. What if he doesn't remember me? What if he has a new girlfriend?" Piper looked her in the eyes and said "Don't worry he will. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite and I know love when I see it." Annabeth sighed. "Thanks Pipes. I'm sorry. I Know I'm over reacting."

Piper was about to respond when she heard Leos voice over the ships speakers. "This is Leo Valdez your supreme commander speaking. Please brace yourself for landing." Annabeth took a deep breath. "It's time."

Percy's POV

Percy stood with his arms around Hazel and Frank. He could see the ship in the distance. It descended slowly from the bright sky. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. "This is it. I finally get to see my Annabeth again." The people around him turned and looked at him strangely. He hadn't realized he had said that out loud. Frank chuckled. "Dude, Chill. It will be fine." Percy smiled and shoved him away.

He hadn't noticed the ship landing with a splash in the canoe lake until he heard many sharp intakes of breath. Percy Turned Just in time to here a loud bleating and see a satyr hurl itself over the edge of the ship. "Peeerrrrrccy!" Percy laughed and hugged his best friend. "It's Good to see you too G-man!" Octavian made a face "_He's _your best friend! He's a fawn!" He said in a disgusted voice. "What did you think I was, a monster?" Grover said sounding offended. He turned to the ship and shouted "Come on out guys!" Percy heard a faint reply from the ship. It was her.


	2. Percabeth reunion

**A/N please read.**

**I'm not done yet, there are more chapters to come. Sorry about the mistakes in the last chapter. I'm bad with my spelling and grammar. I forgot to do this in my last chapter so here it is. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson of his friends. **

Percy's POV

_Percy heard a faint reply from the ship. It was her._

She started to climb down from the ship her beautiful curly blond hair pulled back in a pony tail, her knife strapped to her arm. It was Annabeth.

As she walked towards him he decided to have some fun. "Welcome to camp Jupiter. You are?" Percy held out his hand trying to keep a strait face. She shook it and took a deep breath. "Hello, I'm Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, official architect if Olympus." There was a collective gasp at the last statement. She just nodded her head. "Well hello there Annabeth Chase. I'm Percy Jackson Leader of the 12th Legion, but you can call me seaweed brain." He said with a wink.

She slapped him hard across the face. "OW!" There were some giggles. "Perseus Jackson! Don't you dare scare me like that again! You didn't even call or I-M me! I- wait, did you say ow?" Percy rubbed his sore cheek. "Yes. I lost my invincibility when I crossed the Little Tiber." He said Pointing at the river. "I also called my mom while we were on our quest and My Iris Messages were blocked. I tried Wise girl."

Annabeth POV

When he said my nick name I cracked. I burst into tears and through my arms around his neck. He whispered in my ear. "I never forgot you Wise girl. I love you" I looked up at him and whispered "I love you to." He kissed me.

We broke apart when someone cleared there throat. We turned to see a pretty girl wearing a purple toga like Percy's with long raven black hair braided down her back. "Reyna." Percy murmured in my ear.

Reyna POV

Reyna cleared her throat. She saw Percy Whisper something to Annabeth "Can You save the reunion for later? We have important matters to discuses. I'm Rey-" He had just appeared over the top of the ship. Jason. He was holding hands with a pretty brunette with choppy hair. Though she had never confessed her feeling she thought of him as her true love. She thought they had something special. Apparently he did not feel the same way. She took a deep breath and walked towards the ship.

**A/N please read**

**Thanks for reading! It was a bit shorter then the last but I'll update soon! Read my other story while your waiting I'll post it latter today. Don't forget the 3 Rs- Read Relax and Review! **


	3. love triangles and brothers

**A/N please read**

**School is really busy for me so I will not get to update much. I will as often as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Jason's POV

Jason squeezed Piper's hand before starting to climb own from the ship, Piper fallowing. About half way down piper slipped and crashed into him. As they fell Jason grabbed Pipers waist and flew the rest of the way down. "Thanks." Jason smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Be careful next time." She Blushed. "Sorry Jason."

"Welcome back Jason Grace." Jason turned to see Reyna standing there in her purple toga. Annabeth and Grover stood a little way behind her with a guy who has messy black hair and sea green eyes wearing a toga like Reyna's. "So, it looks like I lost my job. At least Octavian didn't take my place." She nodded. "Yes. I tried to save your place but you were gone to long. Percy Jackson is our new Praetor." "Good job! You got there pretty fast considering you have only been here eight months!" Percy blushed. "Actually I have only been here about a week." "Wow"

"Um... What's a praetor?" Jason jumped. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry! Reyna, this is Piper Mclean. She's a daughter of Aphrodite and a charm speaker. Piper, a Praetor is like the leader of camp." Piper waved. "Hi" Reyna raised an eyebrow. "Wow Piper, you don't look like a daughter of Aphrodite." Said girl blushed. "I've been told." There was an awkward silence which Jason broke. "Yes and she's head councillor to!" Percy grinned. "Oh good, I hate Drew!"

Before any one could reply a loud shriek was heard from the ship. He saw some one fall and water rose up and lower her to the ground. "Leo Valdez how dare you push me!" The huntress turned around. "Well kelp head, it looks like you have met my brother. It's good to see you again!"

Thalia's POV

Artemis had given Thalia some time off so she could spend some time with her brother and travel with him to the roman camp to see Percy. Not long after Jason and Piper left the ship Leo approached Thalia. "So Thals, if want you could always go out with me." He said with a wink. "Do. Not. Call. Me. Thals. Go away." She shoved him and he banged into the Stoll brothers. They shoved him away and Leo went crashing into Thalia, sending her over the edge of the ship. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" Water raised up around her and lowered her to the ground. Thalia looked up at the ship. "Leo Valdez how dare you push me!"

She turned around to face Percy. "Well kelp head, it looks like you have met my brother. It's good to see you again!" Percy looked confused and then seemed to understand. "Ohhhh." he said dragging out the oh. "You mean your half brother. Right, you're both Zeus's kids." Or maybe he didn't get it. "Nooooo." Thalia dragged out the no as Percy did the oh. "Jason is my real brother. We have the same mom and dad." "Oh." Was all Percy said. Jason laughed. "Dude, seriously. We have the same last name!" Percy blushed and Thalia and Annabeth chuckled.

Suddenly they heard a shout from the ship. "Have no fear, Flaming Valdez is here! The next thing they knew some one was plummeting from the ship towards the water- on fire.

**A/N please read**

**I'm so sorry I know it's really short. I feel like I'm letting you all down. I will try to update as soon as possible. **


	4. AN not a chapter sorry

**A/N please read**

**I'm sorry to all of you who have been waiting. I have put this story on hold for know, I forgot to post an A/N when I decided this. I'm so sorry. I will continue when I can.**


End file.
